Days of Future Sass
by I.C. Weener
Summary: Sailor Moon's time travel rules can get a little rocky sometimes.


" _In his house at R'lyeh dead Cthulhu waits dreaming."_

\- H.P. Lovecraft

" _On a mountain of skulls, in the castle of pain, I sat on a throne of blood."_

\- Vigo the Carpathian

" _blaaaaaaaaaa."_

\- Calamity Ganon

* * *

Crystal Tokyo was a prism of catastrophe. Crystal shards the size of towers stretched for hundreds of miles, thrusting out of the Earth like giant knives made of purple glass, turning the landscape into an unforgiving garden. The sky swirled with perpetual storm clouds and occasional flashes of lightning, a byproduct of the dense accumulation of minerals hanging in the atmosphere. The corpse of a city conquered in the distant past was buried in the massive jagged glass coffin. An ice age extinction, a natural geological disaster, and an alien apocalypse all rolled into one.

Rising above the crystal infestation was the royal palace, the home of the ruling Black Moon Clan for the past several eons. Lining the courtyard in front of the palace were four transparent glass sculptures in the likenesses of ancient goddesses. Ages ago they had fought the Black Moon Clan in a final battle, but The Traitor had brought them to their end. When they had tried to use their most powerful weapon against the leaders of the Black Moon, their own magic was reflected against them and they were transformed into the thing they revered the most: Sparkling crystal.

The statues were posed with their bodies straining in action, their slender musculature rendered flawlessly in solid glass, and their horrified expressions carved into their soulless faces, captured perfectly at the instant their lives ended. They stood as harsh reminders of the primitive race that used to rule this planet, and as silent guardians keeping watch over the palace for all eternity. Their figures stood out as the only smooth curved surfaces in the sprawling jagged wasteland.

Inside the palace, the throne room was always haunted by an eerie stillness. The kin of the Black Moon Clan rarely spoke to one another with anything above a dark whisper.

Setsuna was alone and outnumbered. She had abandoned her safe haven of the Space-Time Gate to make her own last stand countless ages after all of her allies had fallen. She was desperate to undo everything that had gone wrong in this dimension, to restore just a fraction of the original timeline at any cost, to save the planet when there was no hope for it left.

She failed. Now she was forced to kneel to the throne while Prince Demande painfully wrenched her arms behind her back.

At back of the royal chamber, nestled in the darkest shadows where only the faintest rays of light reached her, sat the current matriarch of the family. Cold and mysterious, she was a living embodiment of Planet Nemesis itself: Empress Alexandrite.

The empress was a young woman gifted with alluring beauty that rivaled her ruthless demeanor. She was sunken in her throne with her thighs crossed and her eyes slightly closed. Her slim but athletic build was complemented with a formfitting dress showing hints of what used to be a Sailor Warrior's uniform before its wearer turned rotten. The white foundation leotard was woven with black streaks. The skirt and ribbons were longer and more regal, decorated with colorful rainbows created from the fused power of the stolen Holy Grail. A dark veil was tied at her neck and pulled over her head like the hood of a sorceress, or a Wiseman's cloak. Her red eyes, the ends of her coiled pink tresses, and the dark pink gem on her tiara shimmered underneath the shade.

Her left arm was stretched on the armrest with her hand facing up. A magic globe was levitating a few inches above her empty palm, showing her visions of the future and telling her things only her ears could perceive. The globe was framed in a small basket made of gold, with two points on the handle that vaguely resembled cat ears. In her right hand, she was holding a small glass of absinthe.

Alexandrite was a heartless tyrant who treated all of her subjects like they were her pets. Many of the palace's inhabitants believed the lifeless sculptures she kept outside were her only friends.

The throne was flanked by the head members of the Black Moon Clan, each one with a different magical enhancement granted by their empress. Rubeus stood with his arms crossed and two giant spiked rubies growing out of his shoulders. He could point them in any direction and focus their dark energy to fire twin magic beams that annihilated everything in their path for several miles.

Esmeraude's legs were reinforced with an armor-like layer of malachite, giving her an almost insect appearance. The entire left half of Prince Demande's body was swarming with crystal growths.

Demande took one glimpse at Setsuna after forcing her to kneel. The crystals infesting his left eye changed shape and folded into layers, forming an analytical lens.

"Her magic is exhausted, your majesty," he said. "She won't be bothering you any longer."

"Sailor Pluto," the empress murmured through coy lips under her hood, tucking her empty hand next to her cheek. "What makes you think _you_ deserve to be named after the God of Death?"

Demande released Setsuna's arms. She weakly groveled forward, her head dangling in defeat.

"This isn't right…" Setsuna whispered under a blanket of long dark green hair. Slowly, she raised her head toward the throne and showed the grief in her eyes.

"This isn't how things were supposed to end! Nothing in this timeline is right! You've created a world that's distorted everything Neo Queen Serenity wanted! Everything _you_ wanted!"

"Enough," Empress Alexandrite said with a sudden fire in her eyes. The fingers of her left hand coiled in a small motion, commanding her magic globe to hover toward Setsuna.

"Make this old hag go away, Luna-P," the empress grumbled in agitation. Her rainbow skirt shuffled against the hard obsidian corners of her seat as she shifted her weight from one side of her pelvis to the other. All the sitting and scheming in the dark made her rear feel like it was turning into the petrified hind end of one of the crystal beauties decorating the palace entrance. She shook her head and took another sip from her drink, comforting herself with another taste of adult pleasures.

A pair of eyes flashed from inside the magic globe, causing Setsuna to freeze in terror. The floor of the throne room rumbled. She felt the heat scorching up her legs and billowing under her black skirt as a steam vent cracked open between her feet. She looked down to see the ravine of lava and razor sharp crystal geodes awaiting her.

Setsuna lost her balance as the floating orb caused another tremor. Alexandrite watched and yawned as the last of the Sailor Senshi plummeted screaming to her demise.

* * *

 _Author's note: No Lord Drakkons were harmed in the production of this fanfic._


End file.
